elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoo Chester
Der Zoo Chester (englisch: Chester Zoo) ist einer der größten Zoos im Vereinigten Königreich von Großbritannien und Nordirland. Er liegt in Upton-by-Chester, einem Vorort von Chester, in Cheshire und umfasst heute 45 ha Zoofläche bei einem Landbesitz von insgesamt 160 haChester Zoo, auf en.wikipedia.org. Es gibt etwa 8.000 Tiere im Zoo aus 400 verschiedenen ArtenMeet our Animals, auf www.chesterzoo.org. Gründung Der Zoo wurde nach langen Vorplanungen seines Gründers Georga Muttershead 1931 auf dem Gelände von Oakfield House in Upton eröffnet. Die Planungen ohne Gitter folgten den Ideen von Carl Hagenbeck, die in Chester noch ausgeweitet wurden. So wurde eine Schimpansenanlage auf Inseln, von Wasser umgeben, eingerichtet, die heute noch einen Mittelpunkt des Zoos darstelltChester Zoo, auf www.goodzoos.com. Anlage und Tiere Der Zoo Chester wird von einem öffentlichen Reitweg durchschnitten, der vom Zoo aus mit zwei Brücken zu Fuß oder mit den Zoobahnen überwunden werden kann. Auch Bootstouren sind möglich. Im Park gibt es eine Fülle von Arten zu sehen. So finden sich im "Realm of the Red Ape" Sumatra- und Borneo-Orang-Utans, die mit Erfolg gezüchtet werden und sich die Anlage mit Weißhandgibbons teilen. In diesem Zoobereich leben auch Komodo-Warane (Drachen), Riesenotter und Sumatra-Tiger. Daneben gibt es Asiatische Löwen, Geparden und - wieder auf Inseln - Lemuren. Neben den Asiatischen Elefanten nahe des Zooeingangs leben aus Indien stammenden Panzernashörner (neben afrikanischen Spitzmaulnashörnern an anderer Stelle im Zoo). Es leben Kleine Pandas, Papageien, Fledermäuse, Giraffen, Okapis und etliche andere Tiere im Zoo. Elefantenhaltung Bereits George Muttershead war der Auffassung, dass die Elefanten nicht an der Kette und in einer großen Anlage gehalten werden sollten, die ihren Porportionen entspricht. Bereits seit 1941 lebten Elefanten im Zoo. 1959 wurde ein neues Elefantenhaus mit weitläufiger Außenanlage errichtet. 'Elefantenanlage "Elephants of the Asian Forest' Zu Ostern 2006 wurde dann die neue Elefantenanlage "Elephants of the Asian Forest" errichtet mit einer Gesamtfläche von 1 ha. Die Gruppenanlage für Elefantenkühe und -kälber umfasst 5.900 m². Außerdem gibt es eine Bullenanlage mit einer Größe von 550 m². Das Elefantenhaus hat eine Grundfläche von 2.730 m²Elephants of the Asian Forest, auf www.zoolex.org. Neben Elefanten leben auch weitere Tiere aus dem natürlichen Lebensraum der Elefanten auf dem Gelände. Dazu gehören der Doppelhornvogel mit eigener Anlage von 117 m², Nördliche Spitzhörnchen, Prevost- und Pallas-Hörnchen, Gelbkopfschildkröten, Ährenträgerpfauen und Blauelstern. In einem Aquarium leben u.a. Asiatische Gabelbarte und Prachtschmerlen. Elefanten im Zoo Chester Zehn Jahre nach Eröffnung des Zoos kamen die ersten Elefanten nach Chester. In den mehr als siebzig Jahren seit dem Eintreffen von Manniken und Molly kristallisiert sich ein Schwerpunkt auf der Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten heraus, nachdem die meisten der Afrikanischen Elefanten 1964 frühzeitig starben und der letzte Afrikaner dem Zoo ein Unikum in der Gestalt des Hybridelefanten Motty schenkte. Daneben zeigte sich auch nach den schwierigen Anfängen mit frühen Todesfällen (einschließlich Mottys) eine längerfristig erfolgreiche Elefantenzucht, zunächst mit dem Bullen Chang aus Kopenhagen, dann fortgesetzt mit dem Bullen Upali aus Zürich, der sehr jung in den Zoo kam und frühzeitig Gelegenheit hatte, von seinem Vorgänger zu lernen. Heute besteht die Gruppe, neben der älteren Maya und der zur Zeit kälberlosen Jangolie (ihre Söhne haben den Zoo verlassen), vorwiegend aus der Familie von Thi Ha Way in drei Generationen. 'Die ersten Elefanten (ab 1941)' Die beiden ersten Elefanten im Zoo Chester waren zwei Asiatische Elefantenkühe aus Sri Lanka, Manniken und Molly. Sie waren zehn und acht Jahre alt, als sie Ende 1941 mit ihrem singhalesischen Mahout Khanadas Karunadasa, genannt Kay, im Zoo eintrafen. Sie waren mit der Gruppe "Dourley's Tropical Express Revue" durch Europa gereist, zu Beginn des II. Weltkrieges von ihrer Truppe getrennt worden und in Northampton gestrandet. George Muttershead nahm sich ihrer an und brachte sie zunächst in einer alten Garage unter und wurden tagsüber auf die Obstwiese bei Eisbären oder das Feld nahe der Malaienbären geführt. Es wurde ein Elefantenfonds eingerichtet, um die Tiere kaufen können. So konnte Molly gekauft werden, während Manniken schon bald nach ihrer Ankunft im Zoo starb. Molly hingegen wurde zum Elefantenreiten eingesetzt (außer an ihren wöchentlichen freien Tagen und im Winter). 1949 kam die Asiatin Barbar aus dem Zoo Whipsnade als Gesellschaft hinzu, die das Angebot an Elefantenritten verstärkte. Am 15.08.1949 wurde ein Elefantenhaus feierlich eröffnet, das die Garage ablöste. Ab Sommer 1953 litt Molly an Arthritis, sie wurde wegen ihrer Schmerzen am 24.04.1954 eingeschläfertTHE HISTORY OF THE NATIONAL ELEPHANT CENTRE, CHESTER ZOO, auf www.zoonews.co.uk. Barbar lebte bis 1972 im Zoo Chester. 'Afrikanische Elefantenbullen (ab 1955)' Am 26.07.1955 trafen zwei fünfjährige Afrikanische Elefantenbullen im Zoo ein: Rascal und Bobo. Sie waren Teil einer Tierladung des Frachters "City of Bedford" und von dem Tierfänger John Seago in Afrika eingefangen worden. Rascal war etwas größer als Bobo. Bei Ankunft waren die beiden die einzigen Afrikanischen Bullen in Großbritannien. Sie wurden zunächst im den Nashörnern zugedachten Haus untergebracht, aber da sie begannen, das Haus zu zerstören, und die Ankunft eines Spitzmaulnashorns bevorstand, wurden sie in das Elefantenhaus überführt, wo sie mit der Asiatin Barbar zusammenlebten. Dies war der Anstoß zum Neubau des Elefantenhauses im Jahr 1959. Zu Ostern 1961 zogen die drei Elefanten in das neue Haus um und weihten es damit einTHE HISTORY OF THE NATIONAL ELEPHANT CENTRE, CHESTER ZOO, auf www.zoonews.co.uk. 'Todesfälle im Jahr 1964' Einige Monate nach Eröffnung des Hauses stießen neu in die Elefantengruppe die beiden Asiatischen Kühe Sally und Judy. Sie stammten aus der thailändischen Wildnis und reisten per Schiff von Bangkok aus nach Liverpool. Ihr eigentlicher Besitzer wollte sie dort abholen, hatte aber ein zu kleines Fahrzeug und bat den Zoo, sich um die Tiere zu kümmern, die aber im Zoo Chester auf Dauer blieben. Im Februar 1962 kam die Afrikanerin Sheila nach Chester aus dem Zoo Dudley. Diese starb schon am 18.03.1964 an Milzbrand, was die Hoffnung auf die Geburt eines Afrikanischen Elefantenkalbes (des erhofften ersten in Gefangenschaft) vernichtete. Durch die ansteckende Krankheit wurden innerhalb der folgenden vier Tage auch die beiden jungen Afrikanerbullen Rascal und Bobo getötet. Sally schien die Krankheit überstanden zu haben, starb aber schon am 22.03.1964, also nur vier Tage nach Sheila, an Herzversagen. Nur Judy und Barbar überlebten die Krankheit. Der Zoo suchte wegen der vielen Todesfälle nach Ersatz für die vier gestorbenen Elefanten und holte im Juni 1964 vier importierte Afrikanische Elefantenkühe nach Chester: Gina, Nicola, Zoe und Paula. Wegen ihres äußerst schlechten Gesundheitszustandes wurden alle vier innerhalb von wenigen Tagen nach ihrer Ankunft eingeschläfert. Damit hatte der Zoo acht Tiere innerhalb eines Jahres verloren. 'Neue Elefanten ab 1964' Schon im August 1964 traf der nächste Afrikanische Elefant in Chester ein, ein junger, zweijähriger Bulle namens Jumbolino aus Nord-Rhodesien (dem heutigen Sambia). Er war mit sechs Monaten im Luangwa-Tal gefangen und auf die Ranch von Lieutenant-Colonel Critchley und seiner Frau nahe Lusaka gebracht worden, wo er von diesem Ehepaar aufgezogen wurde. Als er größer wurde, boten die Critchleys ihn dem Zoo Chester an, und so flog er nach London. Da die Pfleger seinen Namen als Rufnamen nicht geeignet fanden, riefen sie ihn "Bubbles". Jumbolino wurde später der Vater des bekannten Hybriden Motty. 1965 kamen zwei Asiatische Elefanten nach Chester und hoben die Zahl der Elefanten auf fünf: die Kuh Sheba aus "Flamingoland" und der Bulle Nobby, der von einem Tierhändler abgegeben wurde, der ihn nicht unterbringen konnte. Von Juli bis November 1971 lebten außerdem im Chester Zoo die beiden Asiatischen Kühe Katie und Crumple aus dem Zoo Blackpool im Zoo, weil in Blachpool ein neues Elefantenhaus für sie gebaut wurde. 1972 ist Barbar gestorben. 'Die ersten Geburten (ab 1974)' Im Oktober 1974 wurde die hochträchtige Sheba von einem anderen Elefanten in den Graben gestoßen. Obwohl sie selbst wieder auf die Beine kam, brachte sie doch einige Tage später, am 26.10.1974, ein voll entwickeltes Bullkalb tot zur Welt, dessen Vater Nobby war. Dieser entkam im Folgejahr, Ende Oktober 1975, aus dem Zoo und lief in im Zustand der Musth in ein Wohngebiet, wo er nich beruhigt werden konnte. Er wurde daher erschossen. Ein anderes Kalb von Nobby wurde am 08.05.1977 von Judy geboren, der Bulle Jubilee. Die Pfleger fanden ihn am Morgen im Haus, sechs Wochen vor dem erwarteten Geburtstermin. Er gilt als das erste in Großbritannien lebend geborene Asiatische Elefantenkalb. Er wurde von Judy, mit Unterstützung von Sheba, aufgezogen, bis er erwachsen war. Am 11.07.1978 kam dann um neun Uhr morgens das Bullkalb Motty zur Welt, das nach dem Zoogründer Mottershead benannt wurde. Motty war als Hybrid von Asiatischem und Afrikanischem Elefanten (Vater war Jumbolino) ein besonderes Objekt für die Wissenschaft. Er hatte einen Afrikanischen Kopf inklusive Ohren und Rüssel, abgesehen von dem einen, typisch Asiatischen Rüsselfinger, einen "Asiatischen" konvexen Rücken und die für Asiatische Elefanten geläufigen vorne fünf und hinten vier Fußnägel. Er starb an nekrotisierender Enterokolitis und Escherichia-coli-Septikamie mit zehn Tagen am 21.07.1978. Seine Haut wurde im British Museum in London ausgestellt. 1979 starb auch Mottys Vater Jumbolino (Bubbles) nach einem Grabensturz. Die Feuerwehr bemühte sich, in aus dem Graben zu befreien, doch anschließend zeigte sich, dass er sich eine schwere Rückenverletzung zugezogen hatte und daher nicht mehr richtig stehen konnte. Daher wurde er eingeschläfert. Damit bestand die Elefantengruppe wieder nur aus wenigen Elefanten: Sheba, Judy und deren Sohn Jubilee. 'Neuaufbau einer Asiatischen Elefantengruppe (ab 1986)' Für knapp zwei Jahren lebten ab Juni 1986 zwei Asiatische Elefantenkühe namens Lena und Birma aus dem dänischen Zoo Aalbord in Chester, wo sie unterstellt waren für den Zoo Belfast in Nordirland, der eine neue Elefantenanlage baute. Am 09.12.1987 kam außerdem die Asiatin Kirsty aus dem Zoo Glasgow im Zoo Chester. Ihr folgte im Oktober 1988 der Bulle Chang, der 1981 als Sohn von Chieng Mai und Ida im Zoo Kopenhagen geboren worden war. Schließlich kam im Mai 1989 noch die Asiatische Kuh Kumara aus dem Zoo Whipsnade nach Chester. Im Juli 1990 folgte Maya aus dem Zoo Bristol, am 10.02.1991 die Kuh Thi Ha Way aus dem Zoo London, während Judy im September desselben Jahres in den Zoo Dublin nach Irland gegangen war. 1992 kam Geeta aus dem Zoo London für einige Monate, um von Chang gedeckt zu werden, ebenso ihre Gefährtin Mya, die im Frühjahr 1993 und 1994 in Chester weilte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. 'Die neue Zuchtgruppe mit Chang (ab 1993)' Erster Nachwuchs von Zuchtbulle Chang wurde hingegen ein Kuhkalb von Thi Ha Way, das am 09.09.1993 zur Welt kam, aber von seiner Mutter attackiert und getötet wurde. 1994 kam als neue Kuh Jangolie aus dem Flamingoland, dafür ging Kirsty zur selben Zeit nach Dublin, wo sie Judy Gesellschaft leistete. Zur Zucht kamen in jenem Jahr auch Rani und Buria aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, Rani für einige Monate, Buria für zwei Jahre, ohne jedoch aufzunehmen. Am 19.12.1995 brachte Thi Ha Way ihr zweites Kuhkalb zur Welt, das sie ebenfalls angriff und von den Pflegern vor ihr gerettet wurde. Diese kleine Kuh namens Karha wurde mit der Hand aufgezogen und lebte in einem eigenen Bereich. Am 18.03.1997 wurde sie wegen eines Steins in der Speiseröhre operiert. Obwohl sie die Operation gut überstand, starb sie am 25.05.1997 an Osteoporose. 1996 kamen Tonzi und Minbu aus dem Zoo Twycross nach Chester zur Zucht, nahmen beide auf und brachten im August 1998 in Twycross je eine Tochter zur Welt, Tara und Karishma. Am 16.05.1997 traf aus dem Zoo Zürich der junge Upali in Chester ein, der als Begleiter und Spielgefährte für Karha gedacht war, die aber schon bald darauf starb. Diese Aufgabe übernahm er stattdessen für die im Dezember 1997 geborene Sithami, die jüngere Schwester Karhas. Mutter Thi Ha Way nahm ihre Tochter diesmal gut an. Im April 1998 brachte auch Jangolie ihr erstes Kalb zur Welt, einen 180 kg schweren Bullen, der aber tot geboren wurde. In jenem Jahr ging Jubilee in den Zoo Belfast, wo er 2003 wegen schwerer Krankheit eingeschläfert wurde. 1999 wurde eine eigenen Bullenanlage geschaffen. Aus der Paarung mit Chang brachte Thi Ha Way den Bullen Assam (geb. 07.10.2000) und eine weibliche Totgeburt zur Welt, Jangolie die Bullen Po Chin (geb. 18.07.2000) und Tunga (geb. 10.10.2004). Unklar war, ob Sithamis Tochter Sundara (geb. 07.03.2004) von Chang oder Upali gezeugt ist. Nach DNA-Analyse soll schon Upali ihr Vater seinSundara at Chester Zoo, Fußnote auf www.elephant.se. Chang wurde im Mai 2005 an den französischen Zoo Dompierre Le Pal abgegeben, wo er bereits ein weiteres Kalb (Jade) gezeugt hat. 'Zuchtgruppe mit Upali (ab 2005)' Nach dem Weggang von Chang übernahm Upali die Rolle des Zuchtbullen in Chester. Bisher sind - neben Sundara - drei weitere Kälber geboren worden. Am 11.12.2006 gebar Thi Ha Way ihr sechstes Kalb, den kleinen Bullen Raman. Noch vor seinem dritten Geburtstag starb er allerdings am Herpesvirus und ist damit der erste Fall dieser Krankheit in Chester, an der allerdings einige Geschwister von Upali im Zoo Zürich gestorben sind. In der Geburtenreihe folgte am 18.07.2010 der Bulle Nayan von Sithami, deren zweites Kalb er ist, und am 22.01.2011 die Kuh Jamilah von Thi Ha Way, die damit ihr siebtes Kalb zur Welt brachte. Kumara wurde am 08.10.2001 eingeschläfert, nachdem sie im Vorjahr einen Pfleger attackiert hatte. 2006 kam für einige Jahre die Kuh Birma aus Frankreich nach Chester, wurde 2009 aber wieder abgegeben in den Touroparc Romanèche. Die jungen Bullen reisten 2004 (Po Chin und Assam) und 2010 (Tunga) in den Bellewaerde Park nach Belgien, wo sie in Jungbullengruppen gehalten wurden. Tunga lebt heute noch dort. Sheba, die langjährige Leitkuh der Gruppe, ist im Februar 2011 gestorben. Im Juli 2007 wurde Upali an den Zoo Dublin abgegeben, wo er mit den aus dem Zoo Rotterdam stammenden Kühen Bernhardine und Yasmin und deren Nachwuchs züchten soll. 'Die heutige Elefantengruppe' Heute besteht die Elefantengruppe aus den Kühen Maya, Thi Ha Way, Jangolie. Ferner leben in Chester Thi Ha Ways Töchter Sithami und Jamilah sowie ihre Enkelin Sundara und Enkel Nayan. Anstelle von Upali kam im September 2012 aus dem Park La Reserva in El Castillo de las Guardas bei Sevilla, wo er in einer Jungbullengruppe lebte, der 2001 im Zoo Emmen geborene Bulle Aung Bo nach Chester, wo er die Zucht fortsetzen soll. Weblinks *Chester Zoo, Homepage des Zoos Chester auf www.chesterzoo.org. *Chester Zoo, Artikel auf www.goodzoos.com. *Chester Zoo, Artikel auf en.wikipedia.org. *ELEPHANTS OF THE ASIAN FOREST, Information des Zoos über die neue Elefantenanlage auf www.chesterzoo.org. *Chester Zoo, Elephants of the Asian Forest, Daten zur neuen Elefantenanlage auf www.zoolex.org. *All elephants at Chester Zoo in United Kingdom, Liste der Elefanten, die im Zoo Chester leb(t)en auf www.elephant.se. *THE HISTORY OF THE NATIONAL ELEPHANT CENTRE, CHESTER ZOO, Berichte über die ersten Elefanten auf www.zoonews.co.uk (Hauptquelle für den Elefantenteil). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zoo